


Cheer up, baby.

by hideonjongin



Series: About love and long-distance relationships. [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: “Bro, you’re whipped as fuck.”Yes, he was head over heels for Lee Sanghyeok.





	Cheer up, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am (again) with the second part for my new series uwu another super cheesy shyker because I'm soft like that for them. ajjksdjkadja This was wrote after their game at RR where the freakin cameraman didn't focus their handshake and I lost my sht lmao so I needed something really fluffy to compesate my broken heart. u_u  
> Hope you guys like it! <3

Seunglok finished packing all his gear into his backpack silently, everyone else talking with each other or on their phones, the atmosphere in the room being light and great after their 2-0 on the day against the lms team and SKT. Looking around for their coach he couldn’t spot him, patting Rookie’s shoulder instead to gain his attention, the older man looking up from his phone with a questioning expression.

“I’m going to take a walk if the coach ask for me tell him I’ll be back in time to leave to the hotel.” Euijin arched his eyebrows smiling knowingly, teasing him and just nodded, Seunglok rolling his eyes and making his way out of the room.

Walking towards where the LCK waiting rooms were he greeted every person he encounter on his way. His mind asking why the waiting rooms for the korean teams had to be at the other side of the stadium. When he turned the corner and finally reach the corridor for said rooms it was completely empty and silent, it seemed like all the teams already left for the day filling with uncertainty his chest, was SKT gone as well? Just right in that moment the last door from the hall opened and the staff and players for said team started to came out from it, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. He waited where he was patiently until every member of the team left the corridor, finally smiling when the last person coming out of the waiting room was no other than Sanghyeok.

The older man didn’t seem to have notice him a few meters away from the room waiting at all, already walking towards his other teammates were going. He fast enough walked to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him lightly to get his attention, startling the other man for a moment until he realized who was touching him.

“Hyung.” He greeted the older man with a smile, said man turning around immediately to face him, a small smile on his own face.

“Seunglok.” The shorter man greeted back but his mood seemed a little bit down, _of course, they lost the game._

“I wanted to congratulate you for your amazing Azir game, hyung.” He said enthusiastically, letting go the other man wrist to hold his hand instead.

“Thank you but we didn’t win so there’s nothing to congratulate.” The older man said with his usual blank face when he wasn’t satisfied enough with his own play, always criticizing himself on every mistake he did even on winning matches, he admired that so much about him. Seunglok’s thump stroking the back of Sanghyeok’s hand he was holding, trying to comfort him.

“I know but your flank was actually amazing, you’re amazing, hyung.” Sanghyeok’s cheeks going pink for the compliment, clearing his throat like whenever he did when he was being shy or embarrassed; Seunglok thought it was adorable, his heart already going extra soft for his boyfriend.

“Anyways, you played really great and you won so congratulations, Seunglokie-ah.” Sanghyeok spoke after a couple of seconds of just staring at each other, his cat-like smile blooming on his face truly happy for the younger man. Seunglok could only smile _more_ like a fool before diving in and giving the shorter man a peck on his lips. Said man widening his eyes and smacking his head with his free hand.

“Yah, someone could see us, don’t be so careless.” Sanghyeok yelled in a whisper, his round cheeks now a pretty red coloring them. Seunglok pouting while caressing his head.

“I can’t stop myself, I like you too much and you look so beautiful and I just want to kiss you all the time I get because we have just a couple of days more before I have to leave again.” He complained with a whiny voice, giving his best kicked-puppy look he knew the older couldn’t resist, sing-songing victory inside his head when it actually worked _as per usual_ and Sanghyeok’s face went soft immediately.

“I know, I just want us to be safe until I retire and we can go public and do whatever we want without anyone judging us or making bad rumors about our relationship.” Sanghyeok said softly, giving his hand a light tug. He nodded at the words that the other said knowing too well what their situation was. The two of them were famous players, his boyfriend always being in the spotlight not matter what, the press waiting for just the smallest thing about his personal life being reveled to go and make an article about it. If people knew about them they could even say they give up games for each other, something nor him or Sanghyeok would ever do but people liked to talk and they just wanted to live peacefully.

Seunglok only nodded, carefully looking around them to verify no one was near enough to see them and peck the older male’s lips again, this time being reciprocated with a smile making his own smile doing a comeback. After a lot of pecks and giggles, Sanghyeok’s phone rang loudly in the empty hallway, making them both stop their cheesy ministrations to each other, the older man sighing while reading the text he got.

“I have to go, coach Kkoma is looking for me to go to the office.” The shorter man announced, the evident disappointment of having to leave already and be apart again clear on his face, Seunglok feeling the same.

“Then I’ll go too but we still going to our usual place after the event ends and before I depart for China, right?” He asked, his expectations already high for spending more time with the older man even if it was just a mere couple of minutes of thousands of years, he wanted to spend it all with Sanghyeok by his side. With a nod and a shy smile the older man agreed before giving him another peck on his lips and waving his hand in goodbye, Seunglok staying there watching him leave until he saw his back disappear around the corner, stopping himself to start going after him and kiss him again all day long.

“Bro, you’re whipped as fuck.” Was the only thing Wenbo said to him when he returned to ig’s waiting room, the big ass smile he was wearing proudly almost parting his face in half giving away where he has been and with who, all his friends knowing already about his relationship with his hyung.

Yes, he was head over heels for Lee Sanghyeok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading uwu kudos and comments always appreciated. ;w;


End file.
